Chidi
'Chidi '''was a young Maroon living in the settlement on the Maroon Island. He is part of Madi's retinue aboard the ''Walrus. '' Biography Background When Chidi was very young, his parents were killed by White men. Eventually he made his way to the Maroon Island. There, he grew up side by side with Madi and the two suffered both illness and loss together. As he grew older, he pledged his loyalty to Madi and the Maroon Queen. Season Three Chidi is part of the group of Maroons join the crew of the ''Walrus. ''Tensions are high between the pirates and the Maroons, as the Maroons had only recently been the captors of the pirates and are unskilled sailors. Belowdecks, Dobbs assaults him, beating him severely. Dooley, Joji and Wayne discover what happened and lock the two of them in a room. Chidi is tied up and Joji watches the two in the cabin while Wayne guards the door. Dooley then fetches the quartermaster, John Silver to figure out a solution. Dobbs explains to a furious Silver that at the Maroon Camp, several pirates were chosen to be tortured to death for information, and that Chidi was the one who chose them. Dooley and Silver then step outside to figure out a solution. Dooley first advocates killing Chidi, for if he leaves and tells the rest of the Maroons, it will cause a war on the ship. Silver refuses, saying that they will not finish what Dobbs began. Dooley's next idea is to put a knife in Chidi's hands and let him settle the score, but Silver says that Dobbs' disappearance would be noticed by his friends on the crew. Dooley is at a loss on what to do and Silver fetches Madi. Madi and Kofi arrive and look at the scene. Madi approaches Chidi, stroking his face tenderly. She then requests that Silver give her a knife, which he does after hesitating. She whispers something to Chidi before cutting his bonds. Chidi then struggles to rise and begins walking towards the door before being halted by Dooley. Silver says he cannot let Chidi leave without knowing what he'll say to the crew. Madi says that he has been ordered to say that he spoke disrespectfully to Madi and that Kofi chastised him and it won't be spoken of beyond that. He is then allowed to leave. While Chidi eats with his fellow Maroons on deck, Silver and Madi look at him from the quarterdeck. Silver thanks Madi for solving the issue. Madi says that she has known Chidi since they were both children and his parents were killed by White men, so it was no easy thing telling him to accept what happened. She says despite her desire to give him a knife to kill Dobbs and turn her people loose on the pirates, she will not do it. As punishment, Silver has three men hold Dobbs down while Dooley and Wayne beat him. When the ''Walrus ''returns to the Maroon Island, Chidi and Joji bring the cache ashore from the boat that ferried them across the lake. The Maroon Queen sees Chidi's bruises and asks Madi what happened, and she answers that it was all a misunderstanding. Chidi defends the beach of the island with the rest of the pirates and Maroon fighting men when the Britis h invade to reclaim the cache. Chidi crouches behind the barricade while the British fire their ships' cannons at their defences. Chidi fires at the Redcoats after they come ashore, but the Maroons and their pirate allies are pushed back after the British begin bombarding them with their mortars. Dobbs, Chidi's assaulter, leads Hornigold and the British into the jungle, where they are then ambushed. Chidi participates in the ambush, which successfully forces the British to retreat. Quotes Quotes about Chidi ''"In that camp, they killed Parker. They killed Louis. They killed Graves and they killed Simon. They chose them from among us to be tortured and killed. And that one was the one doing the choosing." '' - Dobbs explaining his reasons for beating Chidi in XXVI. ''"I've known him since we were children, suffered illness and loss by his side. Watched him give his loyalty, his sacrifice and his love to my mother and me. So you can just imagine what that was like, asking him to accept what was done to him at the hands of men who look so much like those he watched murder his parents when he was a boy." - Madi to Silver in XXVI. Trivia *Lemogang Tsipa is only credited for his first appearance, despite appearing in two more episodes. Gallery Chidi beaten.jpeg|Chidi after being beaten by Dobbs. Chidi eating.jpeg|Chidi eating on deck. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Africans Category:Maroons